Trapped
by ChristyK
Summary: The Winchester brothers are held hostage by men who want to use Sam's powers for their benefit.
1. Chapter 1

This is a stupid little story I wrote before the second season started but never finished because I got bored with it and didn't like the way it was going. I put it away for a few months but then decided to pull it out and finish it just to get it off my mind and to get rid of it. At the time I wrote this I had no idea what was going to happen to the boys and their dad. Not sure if you'll like this one but here goes……

**Trapped**

**Motel room**

Both brothers stood next to their beds packing their clothes into their bags. They had just finished a hunt a few days before and had taken a few days off to get a little rest and to recover from their injuries. But now both of them were anxious to get out of the motel and back on the road.

Sam picked up Dean's cell phone which was lying on the table between their beds and was just about to toss it to him when he saw that he had a message on it.

"Hey, you must have gotten a voice mail during the night." He told Dean as he tossed the phone to his brother then continued packing.

Dean switched it to speaker phone then laid it on the bed as he also packed.

_Dean, I got your number from your dad's cell phone. I need to get in touch with him immediately. I have some urgent news that he needs to hear. It's a matter of life and death… his. I'm staying at the Millmont Motel in Kingston, North Carolina. I'll be here for two more days. If you get this message I need you and your brother to come to Kingston, you could possibly save your dad's life._

Dean looked over at Sam who had stopped packing and now stood looking at his brother.

"What do you think that was all about?" Sam asked his face showing his concern.

"I don't know." Dean looked at the number from which the phone call had come and dialed it. After ringing for a minute it was finally picked up. "Who's this?" Dean asked.

"This is the mini market over on Vine, who are you looking for?"

"What city?"

"Kingston, why?'

"Sorry, I must have the wrong number." Dean said as he hung up then looked over at Sam. "The call came from a mini market in Kingston."

"He called from a mini market?"

"Yeah, apparently he doesn't want to be traced."

"What do you think we should do? Do you think this guy really has information for Dad? ... Dean do you think Dad really is in trouble?"

"I don't know. But we're only about six hours from there. I say we head on down and find out what this is all about. What do you think?"

"I say we go. This guy had Dad's number so he must know him and if Dad's in trouble…."

"Well then let's get moving." Dean began tossing the rest of his clothes into the bag.

They made the trip in a little over five hours then got directions to the Millmont Motel. They pulled up in front of it then sat in the car not sure which room the man might be in.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"I guess just hang around here and hope he find us."

**Half hour later**

A man came out of room six and stood on the porch smoking a cigarette. When he spotted the Impala he walked over to it.

"Dean?" He asked leaning down and looking in the window.

"Yeah." Dean nodded toward his brother. "This is my brother Sam. Are you the one that called us?"

"My friend did."

"You know our father?" Sam asked.

"Your father helped us with …a problem."

"What's this about our dad being in danger?" Dean asked.

The man looked around then leaned in the car.

"I don't want to talk out here, let's go inside."

Dean and Sam got out of the car and followed the man into the motel room where two other men sat at a table.

"Keith, Jerry….this is Dean and Sam, John's sons. I'm Rick." The man extended his hand to the brothers.

They all shook hands then Keith offered them a drink. They both accepted and Sam who was thirsty gulped down half of the drink then looked at Keith.

"What's this all about?"

"We have reason to believe your dad is being stalked by an evil spirit."

Dean glanced over at Sam as he took a sip of his drink.

"So you know the kind of work our dad is in?" Dean asked

"Yeah…He helped us rid our house of a demon."

"What makes you think this spirit is after our dad?"

"We've been seeing signs."

"Like what?" Dean took another swallow of his drink but then put it down when he didn't care for the taste of it.

"We found a picture of your dad with the sign of a demon drawn over his face." Keith walked over to a desk and picked up a picture which he handed to Dean, but Dean's attention was focused on Sam.

"Sam?"

Sam had put his head down and was pinching the bridge of his nose as a sharp pain shot through his head. Dean, who was aware of Sam's painful premonitions, looked at him worried.

"Sammy you okay?" Dean asked seeing his brother's discomfort.

"Yeah, I just feel a little funny." Sam put down his drink then stood up and felt the room begin to spin. "I just need a little air." Sam said as he started walking toward the door but stumbled and fell to his knees.

"Sam!" Dean hurried over to him. "Sammy what's wrong?" Dean asked grabbing his brother just as his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped over into Dean's arms. "Sam!" Dean held Sam as he looked up at the men expecting them to help him but they were all standing around him smiling, not at all concerned. He immediately knew they had done something to his brother. "What the hell did you give him?" Dean asked as he started to stand up but then he too fell back to the floor when everything started spinning. He fought to stay conscious, but it was impossible. The last thing he saw were the men reaching toward him.

**Later in a vacant warehouse**

Dean woke up to a world of pain. His arms were stretched high above his head chained to a pipe in the ceiling, his feet inches from the floor.

"Son of a bitch…" He moaned as he started to regain consciousness. He rolled his head to the side as he opened his eyes. Sammy was hanging next to him, his head hung down on his chest still unconscious. "Sam! Come on Sam talk to me!" Dean swung his body till it bumped against his brother. "Come on Sammy wake up."

Sam moaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"You okay Sammy?"

"Dean….what…." Sam said as he looked over at his brother.

"What's happening?" Dean finished Sam's sentence. "What's happening is that are new friends aren't playing very nice." He said as he tried to tug on his chains only causing himself more pain.

Sam shook his head slightly trying to clear it.

"What's going on Dean?" Sam said as he too pulled on the chains then winced in pain as the metal cuffs cut into his wrists.

"Those bastards drugged us."

"Why? What do they want with us?"

"I don't know Sam but it can't be good."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the kind reviews. I hope you're not disappointed with the rest of the story.

**Trapped **

Chapter two

They hung there for about an hour before the door to the room finally opened and the three men walked in.

"Ah I see you finally decided to wake up." Keith said walking over and standing in front of them.

"What the hell's going on?" Dean asked. "What do you want with us?"

"I ask the questions." Keith said then punched Dean twice in his stomach. Dean gasped in pain from the unexpected blow.

"Leave him alone!" Sam shouted as he kicked out at Keith and connected with his hip. Keith yelped in pain then spun around to face Sam.

"Oh you're so going to pay for that boy." He said as he walked over to a table in the corner and picked up a stun gun. Sam's eyes widened when he saw the gun and he tried to pull away from Keith but there was no where for him to go, he was helpless. Keith smiled as he held the gun against Sam's stomach then turned on the charge.

Sam's body went into convulsions as the electric current shot through it.

"You son of a bitch let him alone!" Dean screamed as he watched his brother being shocked.

Keith smiled at Dean as he turned off the gun.

Sam's head once more hung down on his chest, sweat dripping off his forehead.

"What the hell do you want with us?" Dean asked glaring at the man in front of him.

Keith held up the stun gun.

"I told you I ask the questions." Keith said as he walked over and stood in front of Dean "I was told that one of you boys have some kind of powers that we might be interested in using."

Dean swallowed hard, how did they know about Sam's powers?

"I don't know what you're talking about?" He looked Keith straight in the eye.

"Oh, but I believe you do. Unfortunately we don't know which one of you it is."

"Look who ever gave you that information doesn't know what the hell they're talking about. Neither one of us has any powers….You're flat out of luck pal."

"Oh but I think one of you does, and I'm going to find out which one."

"You're just wasting your time."

"I think I'll be able to convince one of you to speak up." Keith leaned in close to Dean. "You see…I'm going to beat it out of you and your brother… But I'm not a cruel man I'm only interested in the one with the powers…. I'll let the other one go. So whichever of you has this power you can spare your brother a lot of unnecessary pain by telling me."

Dean knew the man was lying. He knew if he confessed to having the powers in order to save his brother they wouldn't release Sam like the man said, they more then likely would kill him when they found out they didn't need him. He knew the only thing they could do was keep their mouths shut and try to figure a way out of the mess they were in. As long as the men didn't know which of them had the powers they would have to keep them both alive.

"Which one of you is it?" Keith asked.

"I'm telling you, you're barking up the wrong tree. Neither one of us has any powers."

Keith smiled at Dean then walked over and stood in front of Sam who was just beginning to come around. He backhanded him hard across his face causing his head to snap to the side and splitting his lip, blood ran down his chin onto his chest.

"Damn it I told you the truth….we don't have any powers! ….I don't even know what kind of powers you're talking about!" Dean yelled as he looked over at Sam.

Keith then removed a knife from his pocket and ripped Sam's shirt open. He then made a slit in Sam's side and began drawing the knife back and forth sawing slowly through Sam's skin going deeper with each slice. Sam threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. He clamped his teeth tight and tried not to cry out; he didn't want to give the man the satisfaction of knowing how much pain he was causing him.

"You son of a bitch! Leave him alone!" Dean frantically struggled with his chains trying to free himself.

"Not having fun watching your brother suffer? I wonder how he'll react to seeing you hurt."

"Look you bastard I'm telling you the truth, neither of us has any powers! I don't even know what the hell you're talking about!"

"I don't believe you?" Keith smiled as he continued slowly cutting Sam. Dean could tell he was enjoying the pain he was inflicting.

Blood now ran down Sam's side and covered the front and side of his jeans. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, his teeth still clenched tight.

"I'll kill you you son of a bitch!" Dean kicked out just missing Keith.

"Move him away from me." Keith ordered Jerry and Rick who went over to Dean, each grabbed one of his arms and slid him across the pipe and away from Keith. Dean could now only hang helpless and watch Keith hurt his brother. He knew there was nothing he could do but try to draw their attention away from Sam and to him.

"You're a big man aren't you, hurting someone who can't fight back. You think you're so tough you bastard, then how 'bout cutting me down and we'll go one on one."

Keith ignored Dean as he picked up a bucket of water and threw it in Sam's face. He then walked over to Dean.

"Now that I have your brother's attention, it's your turn." He said smiling up at Dean.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews; I appreciate each of them. Hope you like the rest of the story…..

**Trapped**

Chapter three

Dean was glad Keith's attention was now off of his brother and turned toward him. He glanced at Sam as he shook the water off his face and looked over at him. He could see the fear on his brother's face even though he tried his best to hide it. Dean wasn't sure how much Sam had heard since it looked like he had been unconscious through most of the conversation he had with Keith.

Keith looked over at Sam.

"Who's the one with the power?"

"What?" Sam looked confused as he glanced over at Dean and saw him shake his head slightly warning him not to say anything.

"You heard me. Which one of you two has the power?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Keith turned back to Dean and slammed his fist into Dean's stomach.

"Oomph." Dean gasped as the air was knocked from him.

"I think you do know what I'm talking about…. Who has the power?"

When Sam didn't answer he backhanded Dean across his face. Dean's head jerked to the side and blood began to pour from his nose. He shook his head slightly trying to shake off the blow.

"Leave him alone! I swear I don't know what you're talking about! Power? What kind of power?" Sam's face clearly showed his concern for his brother.

"Powers we can use to make us a little money."

Sam glanced at Dean; he knew that they both knew he couldn't control his telekinesis. When the demon had them trapped at the cabin he had tried with every ounce of his strength he had to bring the gun to him and to pull himself away from the wall with his power but he couldn't, hell he couldn't even help Dean when the demon was ripping into him. His powers were useless if he couldn't control them. And his premonitions….those too he had no control over.

"Neither of us have any powers. I don't know where you got your information from but it's wrong." Sam was scared; he wasn't sure what to do. If they believed him, that neither he nor his brother had powers, they more then likely would kill both of them because they wouldn't be of any use to them. But Sam also knew he couldn't let them know he was the one with powers because then they wouldn't have any reason to keep Dean alive.

"You must enjoy watching your brother suffer, almost as much as he enjoyed watching you."

Keith once more backhanded Dean across his face.

"Look I told you the truth! You don't have to hurt him!" Sam yelled.

Keith only gave a small laugh obviously enjoying the pain he was inflicting.

"You know what I'm going to do? I think I'm going to leave you two alone for awhile. You can talk it over and hopefully when I come back you'll give me the answer I want. If not….well if not, things will only get worse for both of you." Keith looked over at Jerry who walked over and handed him a small box which he opened. Inside was a syringe and a bottle of liquid. "I heard you two boys are fighters and good at escaping, well we can't have that now can we? This will help keep you under control." He filled the syringe with the liquid and walked over to Sam.

"What's that?" Sam said trying to pull away but there was no where for him to go.

"You bastard leave him alone!" Dean yelled as he watched Keith plunge the needle into Sam's arm and depress the plunger. He then walked over to Dean and also gave him a shot.

"Don't worry; you won't be here long enough to get hooked on it. It's only meant to keep you controllable." Keith nodded to Jerry and Rick and they all left together.

When they were gone Dean looked over at his brother.

"Sammy you okay?" Dean could see the blood still dripping from the cut in Sam's side.

"Yeah…you?"

"Just peachy."

"Dean ….what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Who are these guys? Do you think they really know Dad?"

"Well they knew the kind of work he's in….I think they must have come across him somewhere."

Sam moaned softly as he tried to distribute his weight more evenly on his arms.

"I wonder what they gave us….I feel like I couldn't walk from here to the door without having to rest."

"I guess they don't want to take the chance of us escaping." Dean too could feel the effects of the drug. He knew that even if they were cut down the drugs they had been given made them too weak to attempt to escape. He glanced around the empty room and couldn't detect any signs of listening devices or cameras. He couldn't believe these men were stupid enough to leave them alone without somehow keeping an eye on them, but it looked like they were.

When Sam saw Dean nod at him he knew it was safe to talk without the men hearing them.

"What's going on Dean? How did they know about the telekinesis?"

"I don't know."

"They said they knew Dad….Do you think he told them?"

"Dad would never give out information like that….Hell half the time he doesn't even tell us anything."

"Then how did they know?"

"I have no idea."

Sam was silent for a few seconds wondering what was in store for them.

"So what's the plan Dean? How do we get out of this one?" Sam looked over at his brother. "You do have a plan don't you?" Sam said when Dean didn't answer him.

"I'm working on it." Dean looked back at Sam. "Hey, why must I always come up with a plan? What about you?"

"Because you're older." Sam gave Dean a small smile but Dean could clearly see the worry in his eyes. He also knew that even if the men found out Sam was the one with the powers his brother had no control over them and would be useless to them. There would be no reason to keep either of them alive. They had to get out of there, and the sooner the better.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this….. wasn't sure if anyone would. On to a little more smacking our boys around……:-)

**Trapped**

Chapter four

**Later**

Two hours later all three of the men returned to the room.

"Did you miss us?" Keith said smiling as he held up a whip.

"Yeah I was just saying to my brother 'God I miss those boys.' Dean said trying to keep his eyes off the whip. He knew they both had been through pain before and could handle it. But he knew seeing them hurt his brother was the only way they could get to him and he realized that they knew that too. He also knew his brother was as protective of him as he was of Sam. He caught Sam's eye and gave him a reassuring smile. Sam gave him a small nod in return; both determined not to say anything.

"Okay, I'm only going to ask you this once. Which one of you has the power?"

"I don't know if you can't hear or are just plain stupid but we already told you neither of us has any powers." Dean said once more trying to keep Keith's attention on him and away from Sam.

Keith walked over to Dean and looked directly into his eyes. He then smiled and looked over at Jerry and Rick whose only purpose seemed to be to take Keith's orders.

Keith nodded toward Sam.

"Take his shirt off." He looked back at Dean and smiled. He knew torturing his little brother would hurt Dean far worse then having the pain inflicted on himself. Dean tried his best to hide the worry and fear from his face but Keith saw through the charade and grinned. "I'm going to make your baby brother scream."

Jerry and Rick walked over to Sam and grabbed his shirt by its collar and pulled ripping it off his back. Sam gave a little hiss of pain when they bumped against the wound Keith had already inflicted. He took a couple of deep breaths trying to prepare himself for the pain to come.

Keith walked behind Sam then without warning flicked the whip and ripped a long strip of flesh from Sam's back. Sam cried out from the sudden pain then clenched his teeth and shut his eyes as lash after lash rained down on his back. He was determined not to give them the satisfaction of seeing how much pain they were inflicting on him. Dean looked down not wanting to watch, but his body visibly flinched each time he heard the whip hit his brother's back. Keith finally stopped, leaving twelve long bleeding slashes across Sam's back. Dean glanced over at Sam and could tell his brother was trying to hide his pain from him and from Keith. He then glared at Keith and swore to himself that he would kill him for hurting his brother.

"How would you like some of what your brother just got?" Keith asked Dean as he walked over to him with a mocking smile on his face.

Dean didn't say anything as Jerry and Rick also stripped him of his shirt, then braced himself as the whip ripped the flesh from his back. He glanced over at Sam who had tears in his eyes as he watched his brother being beaten and could tell he was about to say something but Dean gave his head a little shake warning him not to talk.

When Keith was done with Dean he did something Dean had been dreading from the beginning. He walked back over to Sam and released him from his chains. Sam fell to the ground then painfully stood up and glanced over at Dean wondering what was going to happen.

"What are you doing?" Dean's heart pounded in his chest as he wondered what they were going to do to his brother.

"Just separating you two for a little bit." Keith gave Dean a wink. "Going to try a little psychological warfare. I'm thinking one of you guys will break wondering what we're doing to his brother in the next room."

"You son of a bitch! I swear we're going to get out of this and I'm going to kill you!" Dean looked over at Jerry and Rick. "All of you!"

"All we want is the one that has the powers. You tell us that and the beatings stop."

Dean only glared at him as Jerry and Rick began leading Sam out of the room. But just as they got to the door Sam suddenly broke free and began fighting them. The drugs he had been given made him weak but he knew it might be their only chance to get free. He spun around and kicked Keith in the stomach then grabbed the key from his pocket and tossed it to Dean's cuffed hands; he managed to catch it and immediately began working on his cuffs.

"Sam behind you!" Dean shouted a warning but was too late. Jerry had come up behind Sam and punched him hard in his kidney; he went down to one knee grimacing in pain. He tried to get back up but Keith had recovered and swung his gun connecting with the side of Sam's head. He collapsed and didn't get up as blood began pooling around his head.

"Get him out of here!" Keith shouted to Rick as he grabbed the key out of Dean's hand.

Rick and Jerry grabbed Sam's arms and pulled him out of the room.

Keith looked over at Dean.

"Your brother is going to pay for this." He said rubbing his stomach where Sam had kicked him. He then followed Rick and Jerry from the room slamming the door behind them.

Dean had already opened his cuffs before Keith had taken the key and soon managed to free himself. He ran over to the door and pounded on it.

"Sam!" He shouted as he took the cuffs that had been around his wrists and threw them against the wall in frustration.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks a lot for the kind reviews, you have no idea how much I appreciate each of them.

**Trapped**

Chapter five

**Later**

Dean knew that what ever drugs they had been given would make it almost impossible to attempt an escape, but he still managed to pick the lock to his room. It should have taken him only a few seconds but stretched into minutes as everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. He slowly opened the door and looked into the hallway. It was empty, but he could see there were rooms on each side of the hallway each one having a small window in the door, he hoped one of them had his brother behind it. He leaned against the wall for support as he walked down the hallway looking for his brother. He knew even if he found him he was too weak to fight his way out of there. His only hope was if he could find some kind of weapon, he knew if he did he wouldn't hesitate to kill the men in order to protect his brother.

"Where are you Sammy?" He said softly to himself as he continued down the hallway looking into the window on each of the doors. Finally he found the room Sam had been taken to. He looked in the window and could feel the rage building inside him when he saw that Sam, who had regained consciousness, now stood with his hands tied behind his back. Jerry stood in front of him holding a knife to his throat while Rick pulled his head back by his hair exposing his neck. He could hear them screaming at him to tell them whether it was he or his brother that had the powers, but Sam said nothing.

"You bastards!" Dean said softly to himself. He reached for the door hoping it would be open and that he could sneak up behind the men. But then he thought of Keith…Where was he? Just as the thought came to him he heard a noise behind him and spun around.

"Looking for me?" Keith said smiling.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted as he tried to reach out for Keith, but he was too weak and only managed to take a few steps before passing out in front of him.

**Later**

Dean moaned as he finally came to. He woke to find himself tied to a chair, his hands tied to the arms of the chair, his feet tied to the legs. He shook his head slightly to clear his head before looking up. What he saw terrified him.

Sam was standing on a quickly melting block of ice, a rope around his neck attached to a beam in the ceiling, his hands tied behind his back. Already he was having trouble standing on the slippery ice and each time his feet would slip the rope would tighten around his neck. Dean knew it was only a matter of time before the entire block of ice would melt and Sam would hang himself.

"You bastards!" Dean shouted as he struggled in vain to free himself. "You're going to kill him!"

"Not if he uses his powers to save himself, or you use your powers to save him."

"These powers don't work like that, neither one of us can control them!"

"Oh so you finally admit one of you has the power." Keith smiled as he glanced over at Rick and Jerry, they had doubted him before and now he had proven them wrong.

"If it's my brother and you kill him…you lose."

"Oh I think which ever one of you has the power will use it before he dies."

"What the hell do you want with it anyway? It's uncontrollable; it will be of no use to you."

Dean knew so far Sam only used his telekinesis to save him, not himself, and he had no control over it, it just happened. He would be useless to the men, and once they found that out they'd kill him.

"Oh, but I think we'll be able to find many uses for it… bank robbery, kidnapping …. All we need is for the one with the power to keep everyone pinned down while we go in and help ourselves…It will be easier then taking candy from a baby."

"You watch too much TV. It doesn't work that way."

"Well I think with a little conditioning we can make it work that way….Now which one of you is it?"

Sam could feel his feet slipping beneath him and could feel the rope tighten around his neck each time they did, but he managed to get his feet back on the ice and started coughing as the rope gradually relaxed. He glanced down at Dean and gave his head a little shake warning him not to say anything. He knew the men would more then likely kill Dean if they found out he was the one with the power. But what good was this damn telekinesis if he couldn't control it? He slipped again and this time he couldn't get his footing, too much of the ice had melted. He began gasping for air that was no longer there and could feel himself begin to pass out.

Dean, seeing what was happening. frantically began struggling to free himself but it was impossible.

"Sammy!" He screamed as he watched his brother's face turn blue.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks a lot for the reviews.

**Trapped**

Chapter six

"Sammy!" Dean screamed again as he watched his brother start to suffocate in front of him.

Sam weakly kicked at the air trying to find the ice block but it had melted too far to be of any use. Finally the kicking slowed down then stopped as Sam now hung limp from the rope as the lack of oxygen caused him to pass out.

"You're killing him!" Dean shouted as he watched his brother slowly begin to die.

"Then save him, use your power." Keith said.

"I can't!"

"He only has a few minutes before permanent brain damage sets in."

"I can't save him! He's the one with the power, not me!" Dean blurted out knowing he was probably sealing his own fate. But he didn't care, at least Sam might live.

"I don't believe you. He would have saved himself." Keith looked at his watch. "His brain will start dying from lack of oxygen in about two minutes. And the damage will be irreversible." He looked over at Dean. "I thought you brothers were close…I guess you don't care as much about each other as I thought you did."

"I'm telling you the truth you bastard! My brother has the power, not me! He used it already to save me, but never himself! He can't control it! You kill him and the power dies with him!"

Keith looked at Dean and knew if he was telling the truth and Sam died his plans of using the powers died too.

"Cut him down!" He ordered Rick.

Rick pulled a chair over and then climbed up and cut the rope. Sam hit the ground hard and lay on his back not breathing, his eye and lips slightly open.

"You got to give him CPR! You need to get oxygen in him!" Dean watched in horror as Sam's skin turned bluer by the second.

Jerry knelt by Sam's side and began pressing on his chest then breathed air into his mouth but Sam didn't respond.

"You're doing it wrong! You got to cut me down, I can save him!"

Keith hesitated, not sure he wanted Dean unrestrained.

"Cut me loose or he'll die!" Dean shouted as he looked in horror at his brother's body.

Keith finally nodded and Rick cut Dean loose then he and Jerry both stepped back and trained their guns on Dean.

Dean dropped to his knees at his brother's side. He tilted Sam's head back to establish a clear airway then pinched his nose shut and breathed two quick breaths into Sam's mouth. He continued breathing for him and stopped only to press hard on Sam's chest trying to reestablish his heartbeat.

"Come on Sammy breathe for me buddy!" Dean said over and over between breaths. Tears filled his eyes when after two minutes Sam still hadn't responded.

"You killed him Keith." Rick said as he watched Dean perform the CPR.

"Oh that's just great ….I told you it was too dangerous." Jerry said as he too watched. "You just killed our meal ticket." Jerry said looking over at Keith.

"Just shut up!" Keith shouted at his partners then looked at Dean. "I thought you said you knew CPR?"

"I do you son of a bitch but the rope could have damaged his airway!" Dean said as he continued breathing for his brother.

"Come on Sammy! Damn it Sammy don't do this to me!" Dean shouted as he continued working on his brother.

Keith walked over and stood over the two brothers.

"He's dead; you might as well forget it."

"No!" Dean shouted as he continued the CPR.

"I said forget it." Keith pointed his gun at Dean.

"Go ahead shoot!" Dean glared at the man who might have killed his brother and he knew if Sam was dead he really didn't want to live anyway. "But I'm not stopping till I have my brother back."

"I said stop." Keith now pointed the gun at Sam's head. "Or I'll blow your brother's brains all over you."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews. I love reading the different comments.

**Trapped**

Chapter seven

"I can save him…he's not gone yet. But if you kill him, the power dies with him."

Keith lowered the gun, he still wasn't convinced that Sam was the one with the power; his brother could be lying in order to save him.

"Damn it Sammy breathe!" Dean pounded on Sam's chest and gave him another breath. This time it worked, Sam finally gasped in a breath on his own. "Oh thank God….thank God…." Dean leaned back but kept an eye on his brother as he breathed a sigh of relief. Sam's breathing improved slowly and in a few minutes he was breathing normally.

Dean gently patted Sam on his face.

"Come on Sammy….I need you to wake up for me." Dean knew that even though his brother was now breathing on his own he really wouldn't relax until he was awake and talking. "Come on Sam...open your eyes."

Sam moaned and then slowly opened his eyes. It took awhile but slowly Dean's worried face came into focus.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sam it's me. How are you feeling?"

Sam shut his eyes for a few seconds and took a few deep breaths.

"Like I got run over by a train." He said as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah, I bet." Dean winced as he looked at the rope burn around his brother's neck.

Sam looked around.

"What's going on…what's happening?" Sam struggled to sit up. He had momentarily forgotten what had happened to them, but began to panic when it all came back to him and he realized they were still being held captive.

"Just take it easy Sam…just take it easy." Dean put his hand on Sam's chest and held him down.

Keith walked over and kicked at Sam with his shoe.

"Your brother told me you were the one with the powers….Is that true?"

Sam glanced at Dean wondering if Dean really had said that or if Keith was lying. Dean gave his head a little nod. So Dean had told him, but why Sam wondered.

"Is it true?" Keith repeated.

Sam wasn't sure what to say. If he admitted it, what would happen to Dean? Or what if they wanted him to demonstrate it….he couldn't, he had no control over it. His power was as useless to them as it was to him. He said the only thing he could come up with to try and protect Dean.

"My brother lied…he's the one with the power, not me."

"Oh, so now we're going to go back to playing games are we?...Your brother didn't use them to save you, let's see if you'll use them to save him." Keith looked over at Jerry and Rick. "Take them back to the other room and string that one up." Keith said indicating Dean. The two men started to reach for Sam to pull him up but Dean stood up blocking their path.

"My brother almost died, he needs to rest."

"Get out of my way." Jerry said pointing his gun at Dean, when he didn't move he then pointed it at Sam. "I'll blow his knee cap off if you don't move." Dean had no choice, he stepped back. "Okay, that's more like it. Now help your brother up and take him back to the room you were in." Jerry ordered keeping his gun trained on them.

Dean gently helped Sam up then put Sam's arm over his shoulder and helped him walk down the hallway back to their room. Once there Dean was once more strung up by his wrists and Sam was tied to a chair directly in front of him.

"What are you going to do to him?" Sam swallowed hard as he looked up at Dean.

"We're just going to have us a little fun."

Keith walked over to Dean and backhanded him hard across his face. Dean's head snapped to the side and when he looked back a stream of blood ran out of the corner of his mouth.

"Go get it." Keith said glancing over at Jerry then smiling at Dean, he was going to enjoy this.

Sam could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he wondered what Jerry was going to bring back. He pulled on his ropes but he was helpless and there was nothing he could do to help his brother, only watch.

A few minutes later Sam's eyes widened in horror when Jerry walked back into the room holding a welding torch which he then handed to Keith. Keith switched it on then pulled out his lighter and lit it. He adjusted it till a blue flame shot out of the end of it. He then walked over to Dean and stood in front of him smiling, he then glanced at Sam.

"You can save your brother a lot of pain, just use your power and throw this thing out of my hands."

"I can't! Please! It doesn't work that way!" Sam pleaded as tears filled his eyes. He felt totally helpless. "Don't hurt him! Please!"

Keith drew the flame quickly across Dean's stomach causing him to cry out in pain, but not enough to cause him any serious damage.

"No! Stop!" Sam shouted as he struggled with his bindings.

Keith then held the flame up to Dean's face.

"Your brother can still be of use to us even without a face." He said as he slowly lowered the torch.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you guys are still hanging with the story, I hope you like the rest of it.

**Trapped**

Chapter eight

"No! Please!" Sam struggled to free himself as tears filled his eyes. He starred at the torch willing it to fly out of Keith's hands but nothing happened. He had never felt more helpless. "Please! Don't hurt him!"

"You're the one hurting him." Keith said glancing over at Sam. "All you have to do is knock this thing out of my hands."

"I can't! I can't control it!" Sam began to panic as he watched them lower the torch toward Dean's face. Dean turned his face away from it but could only pull back so far. He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the agony to come as Keith began lowering the flame toward his face.

"Noooooo!" Sam screamed as blood began to pour out of his nose.

The torch was suddenly ripped from Keith's hands and thrown against the wall. It hit the wall hard and lay broken at the bottom of it. Keith smiled as he looked back at Sam.

"So you _are_ the one with the power." He walked toward him. Sam sat hunched over in the chair; his head hanging down as blood ran from his nose and covered the front of his chest.

"Sammy! Sam you okay?" Dean shouted to him. He could tell Sam was in pain and wasn't even sure if he was fully conscious. Sam raised his head slightly and Dean could see that his eyes were glazed and he seemed completely out of it. He knew it was the first time Sam had been forced to use his power and it had taken a lot out of him.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Keith asked glancing back at Dean. "Why's he bleeding?"

"I told you he can't control it! He's probably bleeding inside his brain from the exertion. I swear I'll kill you if anything happens to him!"

"If he can't control it then how did he manage to rip that torch out of my hand?"

"It was just a freak thing." Dean knew it was because Sam knew he was in danger and somehow the power was unleashed from him.

"Well I guess then we're going to have to teach your brother how to control it." Keith walked over to Sam, grabbed his hair and pulled his head up. "You're going to make me a lot of money boy."

Sam slowly focused on his face.

"Dean… Is Dean okay?" Keith stepped to the side so Sam could see his brother.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean blinked back tears when he heard Sam ask about him. It was just like his brother to be more concerned about him then himself.

"Yeah….You okay, they didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Oh thank God…" Sam shut his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well it's been a long day." Keith looked over at Jerry. "Give them each another shot then cut them loose. We'll continue this tomorrow."

"He's too weak to get another shot." Dean protested, he knew Sam was barely able to stay conscious.

Jerry ignored him and gave Sam the shot then cut him loose. Then he gave Dean one and after a few seconds cut him down. The three men then left the room. Sam had immediately passed out from the shot and sat slumped over in the chair. Dean could also feel its effects almost immediately but he managed to crawl over to his brother. He pulled Sam out of the chair then sat down and leaned against the wall holding onto him. He winced in pain as his slashed back touched the wall but he was grateful that they had cut them loose for the night; he wasn't looking forward to hanging by his wrists through out the entire night. He used what was left of his shirt to wipe the blood off of his brother's face then pulled Sam closer as he tried to fight the effects of the drug and stay awake, he had to watch over Sam. He was terrified that is he fell asleep he'd wake up and Sam would be gone. He knew now that they knew Sam had the power they would no longer need him which meant he was expendable. But he was more concerned about what would happen to Sam after he was gone. What were they going to do to him? They said they were going to make him learn to control his powers. Dean didn't know if that was even possible. Sam only used his power a few times and that was only to save him, and even then he had no control over it.

**Later**

Sam finally woke up and looked up into his brother's face.

"You okay?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah, you?"

Sam reached up and weakly pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, just a headache."

"Sam….you used your power. They know it's you now."

"I don't know what happened; it just came out of me. They were going to burn your face and ….it just came out of me..."

"You were bleeding really bad, that never happened before."

Sam just shook his head.

"I don't know why that happened. I just kept concentrating on that torch and wanted to somehow get it away from your face and …I finally moved it."

"Do you think you can do it again?"

"I…I don't know…it just happened. I thought they were going to hurt you and…and it just happened." Sam, with Dean's help, slowly sat up.

"If only you could turn it against them."

"Believe me, I would if I could, but it doesn't work that way. I can't control it."

Just then the door opened and Rick walked in and handed them both a hamburger from a fast food restaurant, neither one of them opened the wrapper.

"Don't worry, we didn't do anything to it, you can eat it."

"Hey." Dean spoke up when Rick turned to leave. "I want to ask you a question."

"Keith really doesn't want me to talk to you guys."

"What's it going to hurt; we're not going anywhere...hell I don't even think I could stand up if I wanted to." Dean was telling the truth. The drug they were being given was making him weak and dizzy.

"What do you want to know?"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again for the reviews. I really appreciate them.

**Trapped**

Chapter nine

"How did you find out about my brother's abilities?" Dean asked not knowing if he'd get an answer.

Rick hesitated a minute then figured it wouldn't hurt to tell them; after all they weren't going anywhere.

"Keith knew your dad when they were kids…. and a few weeks back he ran into him in a bar and they both got loaded talking about old times. Well, there was a TV on and it was show about telekinesis… you know moving stuff with your mind and all…Keith said they were showing some guy throw people up against a wall just by using his mind. Well anyway your dad was pretty drunk and he told Keith that one of his kids could do that…he also began rambling on about the kind of work he did. Keith said after your dad blurted all this stuff out he must have realized that he shouldn't have and he changed the subject then kept his mouth shut about it the rest of the night. Later your dad got a call and had to leave but Keith got his cell phone number before he did. He called the number about a week later and your dad's voice message came on and he gave your cell phone number as a way of getting in touch with him. Keith then told us about what your dad told him and we decided to see if we could take advantage of the powers your dad described, you know make a little money off of it."

"So how do you expect to do that?" Sam asked.

"Keith thinks he can use you to keep everybody under control while we rob a couple of banks. You know, keep people pinned against the wall while we grab the money."

"He's nuts, I can't do that! I have no control over it!"

"Well he thinks you can …or at least he thinks he can train you to control your power for our benefit."

"How's he going to do that?" Dean asked worried about what the answer might be.

Rick shook his head and headed for the door.

"Listen… I already told you too much…Eat your burger…Keith wants you to keep your strength up."

Once he was gone Dean glanced over at Sam.

"I never thought Dad would spill, even if he was drunk."

"He's only human Dean, he's not infallible, and he thought he was talking to a friend."

"I guess… but it's funny how he drilled it into us all these years not to tell anyone what we did and then he goes and does exactly what he told us not to."

Sam shook his head then looked at Dean.

"Dean what am I going to do?" Sam said changing the subject. "Bank robbery... is he nuts? I can't pin people down even if I wanted to. When he finds that out ….." Sam said.

"Right now I'm more worried about how he thinks he's going to train you."

Sam looked at Dean and he could see fear in Sam's eyes.

"Dean we got to get out of here….They know the only way to get to me is through you…." Sam tried to get up but was too weak; he slumped forward and was caught by Dean before his head hit the floor. Dean didn't even bother trying to get up; he already knew he wouldn't last long on his feet. There was nothing they could do so Dean pulled Sam into his arms and waited for whatever was to come.

**The Next Day**

Keith unlocked the door and he, Rick, and Jerry walked into the room.

"Get a good night's sleep?" Keith asked smiling.

Both Dean and Sam were awake but said nothing.

Keith looked over at Jerry and nodded. Jerry then walked over to Dean and motioned for him to get up. Dean slowly stood but moved protectively in front of his brother. It they were coming for Sam, they'd have to go through him first.

Jerry backed up a little when he saw the look on Dean's face.

"What the hell do we need this one for; he isn't the one with the power?" Jerry asked Keith. "Why don't we just get rid of him, it would be one less person to have to worry about." Jerry raised his gun and pointed it at Dean's chest waiting for Keith to give the order to shoot.

Sam struggled to his feet and stood next to his brother.

"You hurt him and I swear I'll die before I help you with anything."

Rick shifted uneasily as he looked back and forth between Keith and Jerry; he didn't want to be involved in murder.

Keith walked over and put his hand on top of Jerry's gun and pushed it down.

"You know Jerry I'm beginning to think you're an idiot. We need both of them. We need Dean so we can control his brother. Sammy boy won't try anything stupid knowing his actions could get his brother killed….Now let's get started."

They kept the gun trained on Dean as they strung him back up and forced Sam to stand to one side of the room. They then began beating Dean in front of him trying to get Sam to use his powers again, but as hard as he tried he couldn't do anything.

"I can't do it!….Please… you're going to kill him!" Sam blinked back tears as he looked at his brother's beaten body.

Frustrated, Keith suddenly pulled his gun out and lowered it to Dean's thigh.

"On the count of three I'm blowing a hole in his leg…..One…two…"

The gun suddenly flew out of his hand and was thrown across the room. When it did Sam gasped in pain and dropped to his knees as blood began pouring from his nose.

"You bastard!" Dean shouted seeing his brother once more bleeding. "Can't you tell you're going to kill him if you keep this up?"

Keith only smiled as he retrieved the gun and again pointed it at Dean; it once more flew out of his hand. This time though Sam cried out in agony and fell forward unconscious.

"That's enough for today; we don't want to kill him, at least not till he makes us a little money." Keith smiled at Dean. "It's just a matter of time before your brother becomes a puppet in my hands."

They then turned and left the room leaving Sam lying unconscious in a small pool of blood and Dean tied helpless to the pipe in the ceiling.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to all who took the time to review, I appreciate each of them.

**Trapped**

Chapter ten

"Sammy….Sam…." Dean called to his brother. Sam's face was lying in the pool of blood and he was worried that if Sam was unconscious he could actually drown in his own blood. "Come on Sammy….wake up for me buddy…."

Sam moaned and slowly rolled over onto his back. He lay there breathing heavy as he tried to regain some of his strength. After a few minutes he slowly got to his knees then finally managed to stand up. He walked painfully over to Dean and cut him down.

"Those bastards I'll kill each one of them!" Dean said as he glanced at the door as he helped Sam sit down and once more wiped the blood from his face. Sam looked pale and sweaty and Dean knew being forced to use his power was taking its toll on his brother and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. The men were hurting him also, but he knew they'd end up killing his brother if this continued.

"Dean I'm sorry…" Sam said softly.

"What? Why?"

"I tried to stop them before they hurt you but….I can't control it…I tried but…" He shook his head sadly his eyes filled with tears.

"Sam, it's not your fault. I know you can't control it….there's nothing you could have done." Dean reassured his brother.

"What am I going to do Dean? What if I _do_ learn to control it? What if they make me help them rob a bank?"

"If you learn to control it Sam and you get the chance, you take them out."

"What if I can't? What if they still have you?"

"You take them out anyway Sam. If you get the chance …you go for it."

"No, not if they have you, no way." Sam shook his head, there was no way he was going to risk his brother's life.

"Sam, if they force you to help them rob a bank an innocent person could get hurt and you can't let that happen. If you're outside with any of them, and you can control your powers, you take them down."

"Not if you're still with one of them…..No, I can't take that chance….and damn it don't you ask me to Dean."

"Sam if you don't, innocent people could die."

Sam looked down and shook his head.

"Sam that's the whole purpose of what we do, try to save innocent people. If you don't stop them….people could die. We can't let that happen."

"You could die if I do…If one of them gets away or if one stays with you, they'll kill you if I don't do what they say."

"I'll take that chance."

"Well I won't, no way."

"Sam, we do what we've been trained all our lives to do, save lives and take out the bad guys."

"And risk losing your life?"

"If it comes down to that, yeah."

**Later**

The door opened and the men once more entered the room.

"Okay boys, we're going to try a little experiment." Keith said.

Jerry then held a gun on Dean while Keith attached a narrow collar around Sam's neck then pushed a wire under his skin at the base of his neck. Sam gave a little gasp of pain as the wire was pushed through his skin.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" Dean took a step forward.

"Easy Dean, we're not hurting him." Keith said. "Now let's see if this thing works." Keith looked at Jerry then nodded toward Dean. "Shoot him."

Jerry pointed the gun at Dean's head.

"Noooo!" When Sam shouted Keith pressed a device in his hand and the collar delivered a small electrical shock to the base of Sam's neck. He gave a little cry of surprise and pain. "Don't!" He shouted as he watched Jerry raise the gun. The gun flew out of Jerry's hand just as blood once more run out of Sam's nose, he fell to his knees his eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"You son of a bitch what are you doing to him?" Dean asked as he watched Sam grimace in pain.

"We're just conditioning him."

"Conditioning him? What the hell are you talking about?"

"It seems every time you're threatened with death your brother manages to release this power of his to save you. So we're going to condition him to release his power every time he gets a shock… it will be an automatic reaction. When he gets a shock the conditioning, or brainwashing, or whatever you want to call it, will kick in and his subconscious mind will think we're going to hurt you and his power will be released."

"This isn't TV you jerk! This isn't like the movie Carrie! My brother isn't going to be able to shut doors and windows plus control people. His power isn't that strong."

"Oh I think he'll come in handy, I'm counting on it. He'll keep everyone under control while we get the money, and no one will get hurt."

"Things could go wrong and a lot of people could get hurt. If that happens and someone dies you're looking at murder in the first degree."

"Contrary to what you might think I'm not a murderer, I just want the money. I'll even release you once I know I can control your brother's powers."

"What about Sam, what are you going to do with him?"

"Oh you're brother will have to come with us. We'll hit a few more banks with him, and then when I'm happy with my take, I'll release him."

Keith could tell Dean didn't believe him.

"Your dad and I used to be friends and I know him pretty well. He'll hunt me down if I seriously hurt one of his boys. I just need to hold onto you till I'm certain I can control your brother then you'll be released and your brother will be released some time later. But if you come after me or if your dad does I can't be responsible for what happens to your brother."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Glad you're still enjoying the story. Thanks.

**Trapped**

Chapter eleven

**Three days later**

For the next three days the men kept conditioning Sam to respond to the electrical shock. Finally all they had to do was give him a little shock and his powers would be unleashed. They then told him their plan. He would be stationed inside the door of the bank and he was to make sure no one tried anything. He was to rip the security guard's gun away and shatter the security cameras by using his powers. Hopefully when the customers saw what he could do they'd be too frightened to try anything. Or if anyone did try anything it would be Sam's job to stop them by pinning them down. Keith and Rick would then be able to gather the money and escape with Sam and no one would be hurt. They only wanted the money and didn't want a murder rap hanging over their heads. While they were at the bank Jerry would stay with Dean and if he didn't hear from Keith at timed intervals it would mean something went wrong and he had orders to kill Dean.

**Their room**

They had been left alone for the last few hours while the men went over their plans and Sam had finally collapsed from both exhaustion and blood loss. Dean sat next to him on the floor worried but also glad that Sam was finally getting some much needed rest. The men had been programming him for the last few days with little rest and now they were fairly certain they could control Sam's powers well enough to get them in and out of the bank with no problems. They had hoped to be able to stop the nosebleeds but in fact they were only getting worse and Sam was growing weaker each time he was forced to use his power. Dean knew if the bleeding didn't stop Sam would become too weak to be of use to them, and was worried about what would happen to his brother when that happened. He heard a soft moan and looked down as Sam began to wake up.

"Sammy?"

Sam only moaned in reply.

"Sam, just go back to sleep, try to get some rest."

"Dean?" Sam slowly opened his eyes but then quickly shut them again as the bright light from the room caused a sharp pain to shoot through his head.

"Sam listen to me…. I think they're going to take you to the bank today or tomorrow, and if they do….I want you to do whatever you can to get away from them. Once they get to the bank just walk away, don't let them take you inside. They're not going to go after you and draw attention to themselves in front of a bunch of witnesses."

Sam weakly pulled himself up with Dean's help and sat against the wall. He kept his head back and his eyes squeezed shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to lessen the pain.

"They'll kill you if I do that."

"Let me worry about that." Dean could tell that he was building a resistance to the drugs they had been giving him. He was no longer as weak and confused as he had been. If he knew Sam was safe he figured he could take on whoever was left behind to watch him, or even all three of them if he had to. But he knew if they attempted to escape right now Sam would be of little use, he was way too weak and he couldn't take the chance of his brother being hurt.

"Dean." Sam said softly.

"Yeah."

"Dean I'm scared ...I'm scared something's going to go wrong at the bank and I'm scared I'm going to hurt someone."

Dean swallowed hard as he looked at Sam. He flashed back to when they were little and Sam had a nightmare. His brother had started coming to him instead of their dad and he would try to comfort him. Their dad would always tell him it was just a dream and to go back to bed, but he never told him that, he'd listen to Sam's fear then sit next to him and stay with him till he fell asleep. That's what it felt like now….that Sam wanted him to comfort him and this time he wasn't able to.

"Sammy it will be alright. We've gotten through worse then this before." Dean said the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"But what if I can't control my powers Dean? They think I can but what if I can't? What if people get hurt because of me? What if it all goes wrong and people die…because of me?"

"That's not going to happen Sam, everything will be okay, and we're going to get out of this somehow, you'll see.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted when the door opened and the three men walked in. Jerry and Rick both kept their guns trained on the brothers while Keith walked over and stood in front of Sam. Both Keith and Rick now wore disguises which consisted of glasses, wigs, and fake moustaches.

"Today's your big day boy. And you better do exactly what I tell you to or Jerry's going to be putting a bullet in your brother and then I blow you away." Keith threw a clean shirt down in front of Sam. "Put that on, we can't have you going into a bank all bloody."

Sam looked at Keith but didn't say a thing as he took off his shredded bloody shirt and put on the clean one. Keith then reached down and yanked Sam to his feet.

"Come on kid, you're going to make me a lot of money." He pushed Sam toward the door.

Dean jumped up and glared at Keith but with two guns trained on him there was little he could do. Keith turned and looked at him.

"You better hope your brother cares about you because if he doesn't perform, Jerry's going to put a bullet in you. He won't even have to open the door, he'll blow you away right through the window." Keith had already told Jerry to just open the window in the door and shoot Dean, then to abandon the building. If things went wrong they were all going to meet later at a designated area.

Dean watched as Sam was pushed out of the door and it was slammed behind him. He blinked back tears as he stared at the door and prayed Sam had listened to him and would somehow break away from the men before going into the bank. But he knew his brother, and now that Sam had heard them threaten him he knew Sam would do everything possible to make sure everything went smooth so he wouldn't be hurt. He knew he had to get out of there somehow and find out where they were taking his brother before it was too late.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks once more for the reviews.

**Trapped**

Chapter twelve

On the drive to the bank Keith tighten the collar around Sam's throat as Rick held his gun to his head.

"Just remember if you keep everyone pinned down no one gets hurt and we all get out of this alive. But if you try to be a hero, your brother dies, then you die. All I have to do is press a button on my phone and Jerry shoots your brother. Understood?"

Sam nodded as his heart pounded in his chest. He had heard Keith say that Jerry wouldn't even have to open the door but would shoot Dean though the window in the door like a trapped animal. Oh sure Dean could stay out of sight for awhile but for how long? His only hope was that if Jerry was forced to go into the room Dean would at least have a chance to take him down. But Sam knew he had no choice, he had to go through with Keith's plan or his brother might die.

**Back at the warehouse**

Dean knew he had to do something soon. If the bank robbery went bad Sam could die. And even if everything went according to Keith's plan Sam could still hemorrhage inside his brain and die from the exertion of using his powers. He knew even though Rick said Keith was a friend of their dad's, he'd let either of them die as long as he got the money. Keith had told him that Jerry would shoot him through the door so he had to find a way to lure him into the room. He had an idea. Using his belt buckle he put two deep cuts on his arms near his wrists careful not to cut too deep. He then squeezed his arm till he had two small pools of blood on the floor, then began throwing furniture around the room to attract Jerry's attention. Dean then got on the floor and lay on his back smearing the blood on his wrists and positioning them over the blood on the floor. He then waited.

**The Bank **

The car pulled up in front of the bank and Keith looked over at Sam.

"When we go in there I want you to keep everyone under control. I'm going to make everyone lie on the floor and I want you to keep them down. Anyone tries to reach for a cell phone or weapon you rip it out of their hands. I also want you to destroy the security cameras, rip them off the ceiling and the walls."

"I don't know if I can do all that." Sam was being honest, he had no idea how his powers would react.

"Oh, you better be able to, because if things don't go the way I planned a lot of innocent people could get hurt…" He looked at Sam. "including your brother, and you don't want that do you?"

"Look…I'm going to do everything I can to make sure this goes smooth and no one gets hurt, but…"

"But nothing…This works or your brother's dead."

They then got out of the car and entered the bank. Sam was relieved that there were only a few customers in the bank as he took his position against the door while Keith and Rick walked up to the tellers. He took a couple of deep breaths trying to stay calm and stop from shaking. He was scared, more scared then he had been in a long time. It things went wrong he could be signing his brother's death certificate.

**The Warehouse**

Just when Dean was beginning to think his plan wasn't working he could see Jerry looking in the room through his half shut eyes. He heard him unlock the door then run into the room

"What the hell!!" Jerry said as he bent down to examine Dean wondering why he would slit his own wrists. He knew Keith would flip out if Dean died since they still needed him to control his brother. He was only suppose to kill him if something went wrong at the bank.

"Surprise!" Dean said suddenly springing up and grabbing Jerry by his throat. Jerry tried to reach for his gun but Dean twisted it from his grasp then spun it around and held it at Jerry's head. "Now you tell me what bank they took my brother to or I'm going to blow your brains out?"

When Jerry looked away and didn't answer. Dean backhanded him hard across his face.

"I asked you a question…Where did they take my brother?"

When Jerry still didn't answer him Dean threw him against the wall then spun him around till he faced the wall. He quickly tied his hands behind his back then put a rope around his neck and threw the other end up over a beam in the ceiling. He then grabbed the loose end and pulled on it causing Jerry to stand on his toes.

"You hung my brother, now I'm going to hang you if you don't answer me." Dean relaxed the rope then pulled on it again when Jerry still refused to answer. This time he pulled till Jerry's feet were off the ground. He held him there for a few seconds then released him again. "Where did they take him? Next time I'm tying the rope off and leaving you." When Jerry didn't answer Dean once more began pulling on the rope.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jerry screamed realizing that Dean was serious.

"Where's my brother?"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

I appreciate the reviews, thanks a lot.

**Trapped**

Chapter thirteen

**The Bank**

"Okay everybody listen up!" Keith shouted as he pulled out his gun. "I want everyone out in front and lying face down on the floor. Nobody tries anything… nobody gets hurt."

The bank tellers and the manager all walked out and lay on the floor along with the customers. Sam looked at the security cameras and tried his best to pull them off the walls and ceiling but nothing happened. He was frantic, he had been worried that something like this would happen. He watched in horror as the security guard began to reach for his gun, but Keith saw the guard at the same time Sam did and quickly sent an electrical charge through Sam's collar. Sam gave a little gasp of pain as his powers were once more unleashed. He glanced at the security guard and his gun was ripped from his hand and thrown across the room. Sam could see the shock and fear on the man's face as the invisible force pulled the gun from his hand. He then glanced at the security camera's and they were ripped from the walls and ceiling. Sam could feel the blood begin to pour from his nose and wiped at it with the back of his hand smearing it across his face. He knew he could take Keith and Rick down with one glance but he couldn't chance it. If they didn't signal Jerry that everything was going according to plan he would kill Dean. He could only hope that it would be over quickly with no one getting injured.

**The warehouse**

After Dean had gotten the location of the bank out of Jerry he made him remove his shirt which Dean put on not wanting to draw attention to himself at the bank with his ripped blood covered one. He then retied Jerry and locked him in the room then ran outside. He hotwired the first car he came across then jumped in and sped toward the bank praying he'd get there before Sam or anyone else got hurt.

**The bank**

Blood continued to pour down Sam's face as he used his powers to keep everybody down and under control. Some of the hostages had seen the gun fly from the security guard's hand and the security cameras fall from the walls and those people now looked around the room their eyes wide as they sought out the source of the energy that had caused it. A few of their eyes stopped on Sam when they saw the blood pouring out of his nose but they had no way of knowing that he was involved with the robbery. For all they knew the robbers might have hit him in the face on the way into the bank and he was an innocent victim like the rest of them. Sam's head felt like it was ready to explode, but he tried his best to hold onto the power. He knew if he failed, Dean and probably others would likely die or be injured. But as hard as he tried he could feel the power slipping away from him. He blinked back tears worried that if he lost control of it and Keith called Jerry Dean was as good as dead. He put his hands up to his temples and groaned as sharp pains began to shoot through his head. He had to fight with every ounce of strength he had just to stay conscious.

Keith, seeing Sam in trouble, pressed the remote sending another shock through Sam's collar. This time instead of increasing Sam's powers it caused Sam to cry out in agony and fall to his knees, blood streamed from his nose as his eyes rolled back in his head. His last thought before passing out was that he had failed Dean.

"Let's get out of here!" Keith yelled to Rick when he saw Sam go down. They grabbed what money they could and quickly headed for the door but Keith stopped first at Sam's body and removed the collar. "Damn it, I think we killed him." He said to Rick as they ran out of the door leaving Sam behind.

Dean had just pulled up in front of the bank when he saw Keith and Jerry run outside and head toward their car. It was obvious something had gone wrong. Why wasn't Sam with them he wondered? He threw his car into park and got out of it just as Keith and Rick sped off in theirs. Dean quickly ran into the bank and almost tripped over his brother's body.

"Sammy!" He yelled as he dropped to the floor next to him. He gently lifted Sam's head and shoulders off of the floor and pulled him into his arms. "Sammy? Come on Sammy you got to wake up for me." His eyes filled with tears when he saw how pale Sam was, he had already lost a lot of blood and now had lost even more. Dean glanced up as the customers in the bank began to get off the floor and stood around discussing the strange robbery.

"It was as if some force was holding me down…I couldn't move." Dean heard one woman telling another.

"I know me too….and did you see those security cameras shatter? What the hell caused that?"

Some of the people walked over to Dean and Sam while the manager called the cops.

"Is he okay?" One of them asked and Dean realized that they had no idea his brother was involved in the robbery.

"Yeah, but I need to get him to the hospital." Dean said pulling Sam up.

"Maybe you should wait till the cops get here, they can call an ambulance for him."

Another customer suggested.

"They must have hit him when they first came in." A woman said looking down at Sam. "Poor boy, looks like he lost a lot of blood."

"I can't wait for an ambulance…." Dean looked at one of the male customers. "Can you give me a hand?"

Dean held Sam under his arms and a man came over and picked up his legs. Together they got him out to the car and put him in the back seat.

"What should we tell the cops?' The man asked.

"Tell them I'll see them at the hospital." Dean said as he climbed in the driver's seat, but instead of heading for the hospital he drove back to the motel where they had first met Keith and his partners..

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you guys still like the story. I really didn't think anyone would. Thanks.

**Trapped**

Chapter fourteen

Dean sped back to the motel. He knew he couldn't take Sam to the hospital even though he knew it was where Sam ought to be. If his brother was admitted to the hospital and the doctors saw the bruises on his body and the whip marks on his back they would notify the cops and that was something they always tried to avoid. All he could do was get Sam to a motel and cleaned up, hopefully once he got some rest he would be fine. But the blood loss really bothered him, Sam was extremely weak and Dean didn't know if rest alone would help him. If his brother got worse he'd have no choice but to take him to the hospital and deal with the consequences.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that their car was still parked in front of the motel where they had left it. As he pulled in next to it he heard Sam moan.

"Sam? Sam you awake?" Dean asked as he put his arm on the back of the seat and looked back.

"Dean? Dean….what's going on? Where did you come from? … What about the bank?" Sam was confused and had no idea where they were. He tried to get up but was too weak and collapsed back to the seat. "Dean…you got to get out of here…things went wrong…."

"It's okay Sam, we're far from the bank….It's over…it's all over with."

"They got away with the money?"

"Yeah, but that's not our concern right now. Our concern is getting out of here and holding up somewhere so you can get some rest."

"But the cops…won't they be looking for me?"

"They don't know you were involved. The customers seem to think you were just another victim and we want to keep it that way."

"Dean, I got to know…did I hurt anyone?" Sam asked softly, worried what Dean's answer might be.

"No, it didn't look that way."

"Oh thank God." Sam shut his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

Dean got out of the car and opened the back seat door.

"Sam, I got to get you out of the car and into our car. Just take it easy… just lean on me." Dean knew the car was stolen and that they had to ditch it and get out of there as soon as possible. He helped Sam out of the car and into the Impala's back seat then quickly sped out of the motel's parking lot.

"How're you doing?" Dean glanced in the rear view mirror at Sam who lay partially propped up in the back seat his face smeared with dry blood.

"I'll be okay. How 'bout you?" Sam knew Dean had also taken a beaten at the hands of Keith.

"I'm fine."

"We got to go after them Dean. We can't let them just walk away from this."

"Sam the cops are out looking for them and we want to be far away from them if they find them, we don't need the cops snooping into our business." Dean also wanted to go after the men but he knew Sam was hurting and his first priority was to make sure he was okay, besides Sam was way too weak to get involved in a fight.

"But we can't just let them get away."

"If the cops don't get them we'll track them down later…. Don't worry about them Sam, right now all we need to worry about is putting some distance between us and this town."

**Later**

Dean kept driving till he crossed over the state line. He had stopped frequently along the way to check on Sam who had passed out and slept for the majority of the trip. Dean wished he could have stopped at one of the many motels they passed along the way to thoroughly check out his brother but he knew they had to get far away from the bank and the cops before they'd be able to relax. He knew when the cops went to the hospital to check on them and found out they never showed up they would be suspicious. Luckily they didn't know who they were or what kind of car they were now driving. The only thing that worried him was whether or not Sam's face had been captured on the security camera before he had smashed them. Dean figured once they found a motel he'd take care of Sam then watch the news and see what he could find out about the bank robbery.

**Motel**

Dean pulled up at the motel and paid for a room then went back to the car and opened the back door, he leaned inside. Sam lay curled up on the seat his face facing the back of the car.

"Sam…come on Sam I got to get you inside." Dean gently shook Sam's shoulder. When Sam didn't move Dean shook him a little harder. "Sam we're at the motel, come on you can rest inside, let's go."

When Sam still didn't answer Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder and turned him toward him. Sam's face was cold and deathly pale as blood once more poured from his nose.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

I appreciate all the reviews, thanks.

**Trapped**

Chapter fifteen

"Sammy? …Come on Sam don't do this to me." When Sam still didn't respond Dean knew what he had to do. He reached in the car and grabbed Sam under his arms and pulled him out of the car and into the motel room. He put him on the floor next to the bed and checked his pulse, it was barely there. Dean then went back to the trunk and took out the first aide kit and another small box.

He knew Sam needed blood and he was going to give it to him. They both had the same blood type and he had watched his dad take blood from him and give it to Sam before when Sam had been injured in an accident and there wasn't any hospital around for miles. He took tubing out of the small box and two sharp needles. He wiped Sam's arm down with alcohol then stuck the needle into a vein and taped it in place then attached one end of the tubing to it. Next he inserted another needle into his own vein and attached the other end of the tubing to it. He then lay down on the bed and began squeezing his fist causing the blood to flow down the tube and into Sam's arm. He prayed it wasn't too late. Sam was pale and cold, a sure sign he was going into shock from the blood loss. Dean knew his brother should be in the hospital, but a hospital meant cops and cops meant questions, something they could do without. Besides Sam needed help now and probably wouldn't survive a trip to the hospital.

**Later **

Dean was beginning to feel tired and weak from his own blood loss and he knew if he passed out there would be no one to take care of his brother. He waited for as long as he could then pulled the tube out of his arm and also removed the tube from Sam's arm. He was glad to see some of the color already returning to his brother's face. He tried to pull Sam up to the bed but he was too weak. There was nothing he could do so he left him on the floor and fell back onto the bed, within seconds he passed out.

**The next morning **

Dean woke up to the sight of Sam standing beside the bed looking down at him.

"Well at least you could have given me a pillow." Sam said smiling.

"Just be glad you're here at all." Dean grinned back. "I wasn't sure if you were going to make it last night."

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his brother.

"Thanks." He knew what Dean had done for him. "How are you doing?" Sam could tell by giving him blood Dean was now almost as weak as he had been.

"I'll be fine." Dean grinned over at Sam. "Just think, now that you got some of my blood flowing in you you'll have to fight the girls off….All that Dean Winchester charm just running through your body ….You better make good use of it."

"So that's why I have an urge for a burrito and a beer. God I think I'll shoot myself if I start liking your taste in music."

"You'd never be that cool."

"I hope not…Seriously though thanks, you probably saved my life."

"Hey, no need to get all touchy feely about it. I couldn't have you dying on me; you still owe me twenty bucks."

"Just deduct it from the fifty you owe me."

"By the way did I tell you, you look like hell?" Both of them were covered in bruises and dirt. "Who wants to hit the shower first?"

"You go ahead."

Dean got up slowly and swayed a little but quickly recovered. He removed his shirt and headed for the bathroom. Sam winced when he saw the bruises covering Dean's stomach and the jagged whip marks down his back. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, once I get a shower I'll be as good as new."

**Later**

They both took showers then patched each other up the best they could. Dean then called his dad on his cell phone but as usual only reached his voice mail. He left a message telling him what happened to them and to beware of Keith, if that was even his real name. After Dean hung up he looked at Sam and could tell something was bothering him and he knew what it was.

"Sam I know you want to go after them, and if the cops weren't looking for them I'd say yeah, let's track them down. But you know we can't. If the cops find us with them and if they got a look at your face on the security camera we're history. I've warned Dad about him, when he gets back to us we'll figure a way to take them down together."

"When he gets back to us? Dean you know as well as I do Dad has his own time line. Who knows whether he'll get back to us… today or next year."

"We don't have a choice in this Sam. I want to get these bastards as much as you do believe me, but we got to stay away."

Sam knew that Dean was right, but after what those men put them through he hated the thought that they might go free.

"Well if we're not going to go after them what are we going to do?"

Dean turned the TV on to a news show.

"First we got to see what the cops know and whether they're looking for you."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Well finally the last chapter. …. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and to those who took the time to review. I loved reading each of your comments and hope no one is disappointed with the ending. Hope everyone has a good holiday.

**Trapped**

Chapter sixteen

They both watched the news until the report on the robbery came up. The newscast showed what the securities cameras captured right before they went blank. Three men including Sam enter the bank. But then Sam stands back at the door obviously not feeling well while the other two men walk up to the tellers, after a short time the cameras go blank. The reporter then said that the police were looking for two men in connection with the robbery and showed Keith's and Rick's pictures that were taken by the security cameras, there was no mention of looking for a third man.

"Looks like luck is with us…The cops aren't looking for you." Dean said to Sam. "I guess we have no reason to hang around here then, why don't we head upstate and check out that haunted library we heard about?"

"Might as well, but I'll drive; you look a little washed out." Sam could tell Dean was still a little weak from giving him blood.

"Well at least we don't have to pack." Dean smiled. All they had brought into the motel room was the first aide kit and the box with the tubing in it.

"But we need to put some clean clothes on." Sam said looking down at himself. He had put his jeans back on but his shirt lay on the bathroom floor covered in dry blood. "I'll go get our bags." Sam left the room and went to the car.

Dean was putting the first aide material back in the box when he heard Sam open the door. He picked up Sam's shirt and turned toward him.

"Might as well throw this….." Dean stopped midsentence when he saw Keith, Rick, and Jerry standing behind Sam. Rick held a gun to his brother's head.

"Surprised to see us?" Keith asked smiling.

Rick roughly shoved Sam into the room where he stumbled but was caught by Dean who could see the fear in Sam's eyes.

"I though you assholes would be long gone by now." Dean said glaring at them.

"After all the conditioning I did on your brother there's no way I'm leaving our meal ticket behind."

"You left him behind at the bank."

"That's because I thought the kid was dying…. But then when we were heading out of town I saw your car parked at this motel. So we hung around outside waiting to see what you were up to. Then the kid came out and walked right into our arms." Keith smiled at Sam. "You and I kid are going to take the show on the road. You're going to make me a lot of money boy."

"My brother's not going anywhere with you." Dean clenched his fists and took a few steps forward. He knew these men had almost caused Sam's death before and there was no way he was going to let them take him, not without a fight.

"So who's going to stop us?" Keith asked pulling out his own gun and pointing it at Dean.

"Dean…no….I'll go with them." Sam grabbed Dean's arm holding him back. He knew his brother's temper and knew he wouldn't back down. "Please Dean…back off."

"You're not going with them Sam."

"Dean….we don't have a choice." Sam looked at Keith. "I'll come with you, just leave my brother out of this."

"Sam…" Dean still held his ground as he glared at Keith. He knew if Sam went with them he'd never see him again. They'd use him up and once he was too weak to work for them they'd either kill him or leave them behind at the robbery.

"Dean please, just back off." Sam stepped in front of him. "Let's go." He said to Keith as he headed toward the door. He wanted them out of there and away from his brother.

"Sam… no." Dean took another step forward, there was no way he was letting Sam go with them.

Keith pointed his gun at Dean's head.

"Your brother's going with us no matter what happens to you. And there's no way I'm leaving you behind to track us down. Sorry kid…." Keith pulled back the hammer to his gun.

"Noooooo!" Sam spun around and the gun flew from Keith's hand as did the guns from Jerry and Rick's hands.

"That makes it a little more even now doesn't it?" Dean said smiling as he walked toward Keith who backed away terrified now that he didn't have his weapon. Even though Dean was weak from his blood loss adrenaline flowed through his blood and he was looking forward to paying Keith back for what he had done to Sam.

The fight was on. Dean punched Keith in the stomach then as he bent over from the blow he gave him a knee to his face. Blood spurted from Keith's nose as he cried out in pain as his hands went up to his broken nose.

"Hurt doesn't it?" Dean said smiling as he grabbed Keith by his jacket and threw him against the wall. He was going to enjoy this he thought as he walked over to him then reached down and pulled him up. He twisted Keith's collar in his hand as he looked him in the eye. "No one hurts my brother." Dean said through clenched teeth as he took Keith's head and slammed it back against the wall.

The same time Dean was fighting with Keith, Sam was fighting with Jerry. Rick had already surrendered to them and was standing against the wall with his hands up. He knew of the boy's reputation from Keith and knew he had no chance against them. Jerry was no match for Sam. He got in a few good hits but Sam shook them off and finished Jerry off with a solid punch to his face. He then looked over at Dean who was still pounding an almost unconscious Keith.

"Dean stop, you're going to kill him!" Sam shouted over to him.

Dean ignored him as he continued to rain blow after blow down on Keith. The son of a bitch had almost killed his brother and he was going to make him pay for it.

"Dean!" Sam shouted again.

Dean finally looked over at Sam and let go of Keith who fell to the floor a bloody pulp but still alive.

The fight had only lasted a few minutes and soon both brothers were standing side by side admiring their work.

"Well Sam it looks like we don't have to bother tracking them down the bastards came to us." Dean said as he tied the men's hands behind their back then tied their feet together.

"It's not finished yet." Sam said as he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed 911. "I'm staying at the Midway Motel and I think there is something you'd be very interested in in room fourteen." Sam smiled as he hung up and looked at his brother. "Guess we better hit the road."

"Now you boys don't give the cops any trouble." Dean said grinning as he gave Keith a little kick in the side as he stepped over him and followed Sam out the door. He then went to Keith's car and took the money from the bank out of the back seat and tossed it into the motel room then shut the door.

"You know what; I'm suddenly feeling pretty good." Dean said stretching as he looked over at Sam. "I'll drive." He took the keys from Sam and jumped in the car.

Sam smiled as he got in the passenger's seat, both of them were relieved that Keith and his partners were off the street. They drove out of the parking lot and had only driven a short distance when two police cars raced past them heading toward the motel. Dean looked over at Sam grinning.

"Karma baby…what goes around, comes around." He said smiling. "You know what….I'm hungry…."

"You're always hungry." Sam smiled back then turned his head and looked out the side window enjoying the fact that they were both alive and it looked like it was going to turn out to be a pretty nice day after all.

The End

Hope the ending didn't suck too badly. I know I should have drawn out the fight scene a little more but like I said at the beginning of the story I got bored and just wanted to end it. I really didn't think anyone would even like the story. Anyway….. Thanks again for all the reviews. I have another story finished but probably won't start to post it till after the holidays.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!!!


End file.
